1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a data storage device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a data storage device capable of improving the efficiency of garbage collection which is performed in the data storage device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data storage device such as SSD (Solid State Disk), which includes a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND flash memory device therein, performs a garbage collection operation for securing a free block by eliminating invalid pages.
If garbage collection operation is performed for each channel, and an access for another read/write operation is not allowed for the channel where the garbage collection is being performed. Thus, the efficiency of the conventional data storage device may be degraded.